Best Kept Secret
by X-Factor-Glory
Summary: Ichigo and Kyo keep running into each other and can't get the other out of their minds. Life is blissful for the couple until Shishou reveals a terrible secret. Can they make it past this setback?
1. Chapter 1

1.

The first time they ever saw each other was just in passing. Kyo had been out in the city, just wandering and trying to forget himself. Ichigo had been doing the same. Some could call it fate, but Ichigo and Kyo both would have snorted in scorn at whoever said it.

When Kyo happened to glance across the street, for no reason really, he stopped in his tracks at the sight of orange hair. Even stranger was that it wasn't the dyed orange hair of a teenager who craved attention. That just looked gaudy and disgustingly fake.

This hair wasn't just one color orange, it was all the shades of orange in one. It was natual.

_Just like mine._

That's when he noticed that the fellow orange head was, too, watching him. They locked eyes, and both were shocked at the familiar color they saw. They gazed at each other in surprise for a few moments, both recognizing the similar hair, eyes, skin, body, _eyebrows. _

The spell was broken when a nameless person rudely shoved past Kyo. When he looked back, he saw that the other had been swallowed by the crowd and, even with orange hair; there was no way to find him.

Although the other didn't know it, both went home and had a hard time finding their sleep; the image of the other burned into their minds. For no reason really, after all it was just someone who had the same colored hair (eyes, body, _eyebrows_).

Yet, for some reason, they both felt that it was so much more then that.

2.

The second time they saw each other it was in a coffee shop. Kyo had gone there to study for his final exam. When he felt that he would at least pass the test with a fairly decent grade, he packed up and headed out. He opened the door the same time Ichigo did (of course, Kyo didn't know Ichigo's name yet).

Ichigo was being dragged to a study session at the same coffee shop by his friends to study for his finals as well He hadn't been paying much attention to school and his crazy Dad was not very happy about it. It wasn't like he wouldn't pass; he always did no matter how little he studied.

When they saw the other, Kyo's jaw dropped just a bit and Ichigo's eyes widened.

They weren't really sure who opened their mouth to speak first, but before either of them could make a sound, a tiny, blacked haired girl appeared and physically dragged Ichigo inside. Their eyes stayed connected, however, and Kyo felt something strange pass through him as a shiver crawled down his back. As soon as their eye connection was broken, Kyo hurried home trying not to glance behind him.

He starting to feel weird, and he didn't know why

3.

After the school year was over, Kyo didn't see Ichigo at all. If anything, he thought he would see him ten times more during the break.

Nope. Not a glimpse.

Over the course of the break, Kyo's memories of Ichigo started to grow fuzzy and blurred. As much as he didn't like it, there was nothing he could do. Who knew, maybe he would never see the kid again.

Whenever he thought that, he started to feel a little sick to his stomach. He didn't what to think about why.

4.

The next time they saw each other, they literally ran into the other.

Kyo had been in a hurry to get away from the main house. He definitely didn't want to see Akito and it wasn't wise hanging around the compound longer than necessary, especially for the Cat.

He turned a tight corner and ran straight into Ichigo, knocking them both over and even landing on top him (which he had personally thought only happened in anime and never considered it happening to him).

The first thing Kyo noticed was how _hard _Ichigo's body was. Ichigo's body was quite a bit more muscled then he remembered, almost dwarfing his own feline build. The second thing he noticed was how much it hurt to land on another body.

He quickly rolled off to the side but didn't get up.

"Sorry, I uh, wasn't watching where I was going. I didn't even think that I would, uh, run into someone." Kyo winced when his voice quivered.

He gasped in shock when Ichigo rolled on top of him and pinned his wrists down.

"Who _are _you?" Ichigo demanded.

"Who am I? Who are you?" Kyo scowled. "Lemme go!" He tried to rip his arms away, but Ichigo was way too strong. Kyo glared.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

Kyo continued to glare but reluctantly replied.

"Sohma Kyo. Now. Get. Off."

Ichigo ignored him.

"Why do you look like me?"

"Look like you? If anything, you look like me!"

Ichigo didn't relent and waited for Kyo to answer.

_Bastard._

"I-It runs- I mean, unique hair runs in my family." Kyo looked away stubbornly. He hated feeling weak and with this Ichigo person pinning him down, that's all he felt. He was very pleased when Ichigo got off him and ignored the offered hand to help him up.

He continued to ignore Ichigo as he brushed himself off and fixed his clothes. When his arm was grabbed and he was roughly pulled in the general direction of the city, he wanted to beat the crap out of Ichigo for thinking he could haul him around like some little girl.

When he struggled, Ichigo glared back at him and wrapped a restraining arm around Kyo's waist, tucking him close to his body.

Kyo wanted to scream at the sheer nerve of this guy.

5.

Ichigo ignored the fierce glare he was receiving from across the table. He honestly wasn't sure why he had dragged this _stranger_ to a coffee shop, or why he felt to urge to pin the guy down, or even why he had held the guy at his side the entire walk to the city. He wasn't normally this bold (especially with a guy). For some reason, he just felt like this guy's body was his to own. It was a rather unnerving feeling and he tried not to dwell on it for too long.

Kyo had been glaring at him since they sat down but refused to talk. Ichigo had realized that if there was going to be any conversation, he would have to be the one to break the ice. Of course, that didn't stop him from making Kyo suffer in silence.

He had, after all, run into him.

6.

It was another 10 minutes of complete silence between the two teens and Kyo was ready to pop. If Ichigo was going to physically drag him to some unknown coffee shop, he should at least say something once they get there. Not this crap.

Finally, his frustration broke his stubbornness.

"Are you going to say anything? Or do you normally drag strangers to coffee shops and then ignore them?"

Ichigo was proud of himself for managing to break Kyo's silence and get him to say something.

"Tell me about yourself."

"What? No! I'm not telling a complete stranger about myself!"

"Fine. How about one of us asks a question about the other, and the other answers truthfully and then we just take turns. Then we both get to know about each other."

Kyo grumbled but gave his acceptance.

They must have talked for a few hours before they realized the time. Before they left to their respective homes, they exchanged information and agreed to meet there the next week at the same time.

7.

It continued like this for a few more weeks. Kyo wasn't sure how to take his growing soft spot for Ichigo. He wasn't use to feeling this way for anyone, let alone another boy. Yet a part of him nearly purred in happiness. For some reason, it felt right to talk to Ichigo, like all was suddenly right in the world. Which was completely ridiculous on so many levels and he knew it.

There was a very small part of him that felt this was completely and totally wrong. He wasn't sure why.

8.

Their first kiss was a freak accident. They had been walking through the rural streets in the city, enjoying the rare peace. When, out of nowhere, a man came running down the street holding a large object under his jacket. He knocked into Kyo before turning down a side street.

Ichigo caught Kyo before he could hit the ground and pulled him close. At the sight of Kyo's slightly red cheeks and wide eyes, he couldn't stop himself from leaning down and stealing those lips. Kyo was so shocked that he froze for a few moments before he closed his eyes and leaned in.

Ichigo wrapped his strong arms around Kyo's slim waist and held on tight.

Their first kiss lead to their second, and third, and forth…

9.

They would sneak out at night to meet.

Kyo felt so alive as he jumped from his window to the path below. He ran down a now familiar path through the woods until he found Ichigo. Smiling and laughing they would clutch at the others clothes and press secret kisses to each others lips while stumbling to the ground.

Things would heat up from there; Kyo gasping and arching into Ichigo's mouth as his shirt was removed. Running his hands through bright orange hair, and clutching tightly when particular spots were found by Ichigo's roaming mouth and fingers.

When they were both spent and laid gasping for breath on the hard ground, Kyo was sure that this was heaven. When Ichigo would gather his strength and prop himself off Kyo's body, Kyo would lean up and kiss those perfect lips above him.

Neither of them had felt this much happiness since their mother's had died.

_(They both ignored the little part of their brain that was screaming)_

10.

Ichigo's father was completely and totally insane Kyo decided. When Ichigo had brought him over for dinner the first time, Kyo had been a nervous wreck. But when he finally met Ichigo's family, and saw how they interacted, he felt at home. Something about Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin was familiar, right even.

Ichigo's relieved smile when he told him this was heart warming. Ichigo didn't let himself relax and smile all that often, and when he did, Kyo treasured it with a soft kiss.

11.

For the first time in a long time, Ichigo had the house to himself. Naturally, he invited Kyo to spend the night with him. And naturally, Kyo accepted. They both made all the necessary preparations; Ichigo cleaned his house, and Kyo gave the excuse to Shigure that he was sleeping at his Shishou's house for the night.

Everything was set and prepared.

It started out great; they watched corny martial arts movies in the living room with the lights off. They snuggled and ate popcorn and just had fun.

Neither of them had thought about the sleeping arrangements.

So when it came time to get ready for bed, they both felt extremely awkward. They were teenage biys after all. Ichigo let Kyo take his shower first, partly because it was polite, and partly because he needed to come up with a game plan. He loved Kyo very much, and want to _be _with him but he wasn't sure of Kyo was quite ready for that. Or if Ichigo himself was ready for that; it was a big step in their relationship after all.

12.

As Kyo stood in the shower, he thought. He thought very hard about what he wanted. He loved Ichigo and wanted to stay with him for as long as possible. He wanted to build a life with Ichigo, to grow old together. But, like all teenage boys, he wanted something else from Ichigo too.

This was to perfect chance to get that. There was no one home, they had the entire night together, and Kyo doubted if they would get another opportunity like this for a very long time.

So why was he so scared?

Well, he decided, it was big deal. Its not like he was going to be fucking some random girl, no, it was going to be _Ichigo._

He was under no illusions as to who was going to bottoming in this relationship. The thought of someone being that close to him, _inside of his very body _scared the crap out of him. But it was Ichigo that was going to be that close, so did the rest even matter? Ichigo, the one he _loved,_ was going to be sharing this experience with him. That simple fact alone should scare away all the what-ifs and half fears.

When Kyo realized that he had been in the shower for over 20 minutes, he scrambled to turn the water off and get out. He wasn't some little girl who took 40 minute showers. Of course, in the coming night, he was going to be _(no, don't think about it like that!)_.

When he walked into Ichigo's bedroom, he found Ichigo dressed in a sleep shirt and sweat pants. He was sitting on the bed leaning against the wall.

Kyo was very aware of the fact that he only had a towel wrapped around his waist. From the red of his cheeks, it looked like Ichigo was too. Taking a deep breath, Kyo crawled across the bed and gave Ichigo a light kiss. Which then lead to another kiss, and another, until eventually Ichigo was covering Kyo's body with his own and trailing kisses down his neck.

Sliding his hands down Kyo's torso, Ichigo gently pulled the flimsy towel away from Kyo's body. Ichigo nipped harshly at Kyo's neck as he quickly began rubbing his hand up and down Kyo's sex. Bringing Kyo to completion was no problem, and soon Ichigo was trailing his hand down Kyo's thigh.

When his thighs slipped apart, Ichigo settled himself between them, grinding his clothed crotch against Kyo's harshly.

Moaning loudly, Kyo reached from Ichigo's pants and successfully pulled them and his boxers halfway down his legs. They had never grinded against each other quite like this.

As much as he was enjoying the pleasure Kyo's body induced, a little voice in the back of his Ichigo's head screamed _STOP._ Against his better judgment, he did.

"W-why'd you s-stop?"

Ichigo didn't answer for a moment.

Kyo sat up and placed his hand on Ichigo's cheek.

"You feel it too? That something isn't right?"

Ichigo nodded before pulling Kyo tight against him.

"I don't understand. I want to do this; I _need_ you, but something...something's wrong." Ichigo buried his face into Kyo's soft neck. Maybe it was the fact that he was keeping a huge secret from Kyo. Unbeknownst to him, Kyo was wondering the same thing.

That night, (after Kyo dressed himself, though Ichigo was sorely tempted to stop him) they simply held each other. It was the best sleep-over either had ever had (not that they had had any).

13.

The day started out relatively good for Kyo, until, of course, it started pouring rain with no warning. As he progressively felt worse and worse, around midday Kyo decided _fuck it _and headed home from school. He was supposed to meet up with Ichigo after school so he called him up to tell him he couldn't make it.

"Kyo? What's wrong, you never call during school."

Kyo smiled softly at the tenderness in Ichigo's voice.

"I'm not feeling very good, so I'm heading home early. I'm afraid I won't be able to make it after school today."

"Don't worry about it, its no problem. In fact, is it ok if I come over to your house? I can take care of you while the rest of your family is still at school."

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Ok, I head over there after this class finishes. So I'll be there in, maybe, 40 minutes? I'll take the train."

"Sounds perfect Ichigo."

"Ok, I'll see you then love." Ichigo hung up before Kyo could say anything else.

Chuckling, Kyo very much doubted that Ichigo even realized what he had said. Sighing when he felt the rain fall harder, Kyo prepared himself for the long walk home.

Without an umbrella.

Perfect.

14.

By the time Ichigo got there, Kyo was out cold. He hadn't even changed from his school uniform, soaking his sheets.

When he finally found Kyo's room, Ichigo sighed at his lover's predicament. Hunting down some clean sleep clothes, he quickly changed Kyo's clothing. Settling down behind him, Ichigo wrapped his arm around and Kyo's thin middle and resolved to wait until Kyo woke up.

15.

When Kyo did wake up, he was feeling quite a bit better. Perking his ears, he realized that the rain had stopped. He also noticed an arm around him that most certainly had not been there when he had gone to asleep (more like passed out, not that Kyo would ever admit it).

Turning around, he was met with Ichigo's sleepy face. Smiling at him, Kyo gave him a quick peck.

"How long was I out?"

"Around a hour since I've been here. Are you hungry? I can make us something to eat."

Kyo raised and eyebrow.

"You? Cook? I don't think so. I don't want to have to pay for a new kitchen for Shigure. I'll cook."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo complied.

16.

As it was, the soup Kyo made was very good and Ichigo was somewhat glad Kyo had offered to cook. He doubted that he himself could have made something so tasty.

It was around then that the rain started up again. Almost instantly, Kyo seemed to be affected; and not in the good way.

Curious at his lover's reaction to rain, Ichigo helped Kyo up the stairs and back to his, now dry, bed (thanks to Ichigo).

"Kyo?"

"Mmm?"

"Why does the rain affect you like this?"

Kyo visibly tensed.

"It...It's a story I'll tell you...some other time."

Of course, like many things in Kyo's life, "some other time" equaled to "how about NOW" as Kyo's tired form was encased in smoke. Jerking back, Ichigo was extremely shocked to see an orange cat in Kyo's place.

"K-Kyo?"

"Wait! Don't freak out! Just...let me explain before you decide you never want to see me again."

So surprised, Ichigo could only nod numbly.

"I'm possessed by the cat's vengeful spirit. There are 12 others in the Sohma family who are also possessed. The rat, dog, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, and boar; just like the Chinese Zodiac.

"For hundreds of years, the Sohma family has been possessed by 13 vengeful spirits that correspond to the zodiac. We don't have special powers or anything- well, we can communicate with our respective animals, but when our bodies are weak, and, for some reason, when we're hugged by someone of the opposite gender, we transform. After some time we change back into humans."

Of course, just as when he had first met Tohru, Kyo transformed back as soon as he was finished talking.

He didn't move to dress himself, instead Kyo watched for Ichigo's reaction. His heart was clenched in the fear that Ichigo would reject him. Barely breathing, he waited for Ichigo to say something.

Ichigo blinked confusedly for a moment as he took all the information in. Reaching out, he carefully placed his hand on Kyo's cheek. Cautiously, Kyo leaned into his touch.

"I...I under stand...if you w-want n-nothing to...do with me...Ichigo. I won't blame you."

Kyo was unprepared to be pulled into a strong hug. He wrapped his arms just as strongly around Ichigo when he had regained his wits.

"I'm...I'm still human. I'm not some animal, I'm human. Just like you."

Ichigo held Kyo even tighter.

"I know Kyo. I know. We are both human, even if we both transform into something that's _not."_

Surprised, Kyo tried to pull back to look at Ichigo's face, but Ichigo wouldn't let go of him.

"I also have a secret Kyo. I'm a substitute soul reaper. A soul reaper takes the souls of those who have passed on, and helps send them to the other side. Sometimes, there are bad, evil souls, called Hollows and we fight them with our swords. All soul reapers are dead, but I'm different, I'm still alive so I'm only a substitute. That's not all though, Kyo. There's another side to me, an evil side, who wants nothing more than to destroy everything in sight. He has a mind of his own, and sometimes, I can't control him."

Kyo was very surprised, but also, relieved, in a way. He wasn't the only one with such a secret. Now, there was only one more thing he had to tell Ichigo before it was all out in the open.

"Ichigo, there's more to me as well. Unlike the other zodiac, I have two forms; my cat form and my... _true _form. That form is a monster Ichigo. The smell of rotting flesh clings to my skin, and my body twists grotesquely into something unreal. The Sohma's shun the cat for its true form. After every cat graduates high school, they are locked into an isolated room, the _cage, _for the rest of their lives."

After their confessions, Kyo and Ichigo held each other so tightly they were afraid the other might bruise.

But it was okay, because they had each other, and they were accepted for the flawed, _human _beings that they were.

17.

They floated in their own little bubble for a while longer, until the sound of slamming doors and a "We're home!" interrupted them.

Kyo quickly threw his clothes back on and Ichigo fixed the bed covers. Kyo wanted to give Shigure as little ammo as possible for the impending teasing he was sure was headed their way.

"Kyo? Are you okay?"

Jerking at Tohru's voice outside his door, Kyo quickly replied: "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!"

Relaxing when he saw her shadow move away, Kyo turned to look at Ichigo.

"Well, you up for meeting my cousins and Tohru?"

Ichigo smiled.

"If you could handle meeting my family, I'm sure I can handle yours."

Kyo smiled before grabbing Ichigo's hand.

"One more thing. Shigure is the dog and Yuki is the rat, so don't be surprised if Yuki and I argue. Also, you're not allowed to know the secret. If the head of house finds out, He will go ballistic, probably erase your memories, and do much more."

Squeezing Kyo's hand in understanding, Ichigo nodded (slightly surprised as Kyo's casual tone of voice).

Hand-in-hand, they headed down stairs.

18.

The shocked silence that met them was totally worth it, in Kyo's opinion.

"Uh, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo, this is Shigure and Yuki Sohma, and Tohru Honda."

Shigure was the first to recover.

"I always knew you were a pillow biter Kyo." He said with a smirk.

The punch from both Kyo and Yuki was totally satisfying.

19.

"So Kyo, have you told Kazuma about your...friend?" Shigure asked, smirking despite the ice pack on his left cheek.

Ichigo looked at him questioningly.

"He's the one who raised me and taught me how to fight. He owns and teaches his own Dojo. And no, I haven't told him yet. Why?" Kyo responded.

"I just think he has the right to know, considering he raised you and you're practically his son."

Kyo turned too looked at Ichigo.

"Maybe this weekend? Does that work with you?"

Ichigo thought about it for a moment before nodding.

The awkward small talk lasted a little bit longer before Yuki asked the question that Kyo knew had been bothering all three of them.

"So...has anyone told how much you two look alike?"

Ichigo answered.

"Well, besides my family, and now you guys, no one really knows that we're...dating. But we've both realized that we do look alike, its kinda how we first...met-er...saw each other."

"Isn't that a little...narcissistic?"

They both looked at each other.

"We don't look..._that _much alike."

Kyo changed the subject and ignored the look Shigure was giving him.

The feeling that something was wrong was back.

Stronger than ever.

20.

The next few weeks were very busy with finals, once again, coming up and with an increase of Hollow activit. Ichigo and Kyo barely had anytime to see each other, let alone see Kazuma.

When they did finally have time, a heavy weight settled in Kyo's stomach. He was so nervous about his Shishou's reaction that he wouldn't even let Ichigo hold his hand.

Kazuma's reaction was far from what Kyo expected.

He broke out into a large grin and clapped them both on the back when he caught sight of them.

"You've found each other! I'm so glad! See, I knew you would eventually seek each other out. They didn't listen to me, but I was right all along!"

Kyo stared at him stupidly for a moment.

"Wha-? What are you talking about? You're not...repulsed?"

Kazuma was the one who looked confused now.

"Why would I be? What's so wrong with twins finding each other?"

The weight turned into cement and threatened to drown Kyo.

21.

The rest of the night was mostly a blur for Kyo. The only thing he clearly remembered was Kazuma telling them the story of their birth.

"Your mother was a Sohma, but she married outside of the family, to a Kurosaki. I had never really interacted with her, but from what I heard, she hated to old rituals of the Sohma family. So she left. A year after she was married, she became pregnant with twins. Twins are very rare in the Sohma family, so, despite that fact she wanted nothing to do with us; the family threw a huge celebration in her honor.

"People would touch her stomach in hopes of having twins as well. I'm sure she grew tired of it extremely quickly.

"She later gave birth to identical twins with bright orange hair. Both your father and the Sohma family doctor were there for the delivery. Unfortunately, when she reached out to hug you Kyo, you transformed into the cat. The Sohma doctor quickly placed the bracelet on you wrist, and took you away.

"Your mother and father were made aware of the situation, but were allowed to raise you both as the head of the family at the time was a very kind man. When he died someone was placed in temporary power of the family, as Akito was much too young. They weren't as kind, and ordered that Kyo be taken away from the Kurosaki's, have their memories suppressed, and given to a family whose memories were altered.

"You know the rest."

Not too long after, Kyo had claimed illness and dragged both himself and Ichigo out of there.

Neither of them knew what to say after that.

22.

Seeing as how Ichigo's house was currently free of people, it was unanimously decided that they would take the train there.

The ride was far from pleasant. Neither one could look at the other, let alone talk.

By the time they reached their destination, Kyo was completely drained of energy and awkwardly ended up leaning against Ichigo for support. They headed straight to Ichigo's room where Kyo curled up in the bed with Ichigo.

Both had decided to deal with their new knowledge after they had slept on it. For the moment, they pretended that nothing was out of the ordinary.

They only wished it could last longer.

23.

The next few weeks were difficult for both of them.

They both generally avoided each other for as long as they could. But at least once a week, the pull was too strong and they would meet up in the woods outside Kyo's house. There was no longer any sexual tension as they laid there. They just held each other. They barely even spoke.

Three weeks after they had went to see Shishou, it was on one such a night when the silence finally broke.

"We both know that we both aren't...completely human. So why can't we deal with this? This is a significantly less big of a deal than worrying about transforming into something that terrifies people." Ichigo said, gazing down at the orange head of hair resting on his chest.

Kyo looked up, his reddish eyes meeting their twins.

"Maybe this wouldn't have been so bad if we...hadn't fallen for each other. Don't you EVER let him hear this, but maybe Yuki's right. Maybe we are both just narcissistic, and that's why all this happened. Maybe this is some sort of a punishment from the universe."

Ichigo frowned.

"I highly doubt the universe has nothing better to than to mess with us. Besides, we would have met each other eventually. And when we did we would have eventually loved each other." Ichigo reasoned.

Kyo snorted. "Yeah, we would have loved each other like _siblings_. You know, like how we are supposed to love each other. Not…like this."

Ichigo tightened his hold around Kyo's shoulders.

"Well love is love and that's that. So what if we happen to be twins, I for one fell in love with Kyo Sohma, not Kyo-Sohma-who-happens-to-be-my-long-lost-twin."

Kyo sat up and stared at Ichigo completely shocked, before smacking him in the stomach.

"You idiot, I'm the same person! You can't fall in love with one and not the other! It doesn't work that way!"

Ichigo glared before sitting up as well.

"I know that! What I'm trying to say is that I don't care that you're my brother! I still love you!" Ichigo grabbed Kyo's arms and pulled him to his chest. Wrapping his arms round Kyo's slim waist, he kissed Kyo's neck.

"Wait! Stop, this is wrong Ichigo! We're brothers! We can't do this, it's not right!" Even though Kyo struggled pretty hard, Ichigo refused to let go of him.

"Why does it matter what others will think? You've never cared about it before, neither of us has! I don't care if we're brothers, I still love you. If I can look past that, why can't you Kyo? Don't you love me?"

_Bastard! _Kyo thought, _he knows how easy I fall for guilt trips!_

Kyo's struggling finally stopped.

"Of course I love you, but…" Kyo sighed. He honestly did love Ichigo, even though he was technically his brother. They weren't raised together at all, so the boundary between sibling love and romantic love had never been established between them. Besides, didn't they need each other? No one else understood them quite to this extent. And they were twins! It's supposed to be like that right? (Of course, Kyo knew he was rationalizing.)

Kyo sighed again and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's back, resting his chin on Ichigo's strong shoulder.

"Okay."

Ichigo pulled back slightly to look at Kyo, not entirely positive he knew what Kyo was agreeing to.

"You're right I guess. I still love you, no matter what. Finding out that we're twins just…deepened our bond I guess you could say." Kyo smiled tiredly at Ichigo.

He'd been fighting with himself over this almost constantly over the past few weeks. It felt good to finally reach a decision, even if it wasn't what he was planning.

Ichigo smiled and kissed him.


	2. Author Notes

AHHH! I forgot to write down my author's notes before I post the story! XD ahh I'm not too surprised I did that honestly. It sounds like me. Anyway, this is just I story I was writing for fun because there is NOT enough of this pairing. This story was originally something COMPLETELY different but then the characters wouldn't let me write them that way and…this is the result. I'll probably end up writing what it was supposed to be eventually.

As sad as it is, was made me finally finish writing this story is because we just bought a new keyboard for our desktop. It's freaking AWESOME! I feel like whatever I'm typing is super important.

I don't really have much else to say. OH! I really like this story, and I have plans for this story so look for new stuff from me in the future!

Thank you!


End file.
